


The Rose That Hurts

by PrincePayno



Category: Larry - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/pseuds/PrincePayno
Summary: مال لشخص كان مهووساً فيه، شخصاً أصبح مجرماً لأجله .. بل قاتلاً ! شخصاً إختطفَه، وأرغمهُ على الشعور بالخوف، هل هذا ما يدعونه بمتلازمة ستوكهولم ؟





	The Rose That Hurts

بدأ الأمر ليلة الكريسماس، كان لوي يرتدي بذلته السوداء اللتي يغطيها معطفه الطويل الدافئ، كان يحملُ معه دميه كبيره على شكل دب قد إشتراها لاحقاً في ذلك اليوم لإبنة أخته، وكان أيضاً يحمل حقيبة العمل خاصته، هو نزل لمواقف السيارات ليخرج من مكان عمله ويذهب لمنزل والدته ليقضِي الليلة هناك، كان المكان خالياً حتى شعر أنّه آخر المغادرين، هو سارَ بهدوء للموقف رقم ستة عشر حيث يركن سيارته عادةً ..

عندما صعد إلى سيارته وضع أغراضه بجانبه قبل أن يشغّل سيارته، لكن فورما وضع مفتاحهُ في مكانه، المحرك إشتغل لثواني بعدها إنطفأ ! هو أعادَ الكرّة مراراً وتكراراً حتى أفزعه نقرٌ على نافذته.

هو التفت ليجِد حارس المواقف ينظر إلِيه مبتسماً عبر النافذة ويشير إليه بإنزالها، كان شاباً وسيماً في مثل عمره، ذو عينين زمرديتين وكان هذا ما يميزه، " مرحباً، رأيتك تحاول تشغيل سيارتِك فأتيت مسرعاً للمساعده، هل تريد مني إلقاء نظره على المحرك ؟ " الحارس قال بارتباك نوعاً ما لكن لوي أومأ على أي حال.

" نعم من فضلك، سأُسرّ بذلك " لوي قال قبل أن يذهب الحارس لمقدمة السياره ويفتح الغطاء ويقوم بعمله.

هما حاولا محاولات عديده حتى نفذ صبر لوي وخرج من السياره مع أشيائه.

" أنا حقاً سعيد لقدومك ومساعدتي وأشكرك على ذلك، لكن لا أظنّ أني سأنتظر لهذه السيارةِ، عليّ الذهاب للمنزل بأسرع وقت، أنا متأخر جداً " لوي تحدّث بإمتنان، والحارس أومأ رأسه متفهماً.

" كنت لأُقلّك إلى المنزل، لكن من أجل مناوبتي .. أنت تعلَم .. "

" لا، لا بأس " قال لوي غير مبالي وهو يتجه للباب مع الحارس ليعودا للداخل، وهو أخذ فترة بالبحث عن المفتاح المناسب للباب، مع أنه في العادة لا يُقفل ..

" أمم، كنت أتسائل بما أنك لن تذهب لمنزلك قريباً، أنا أعددت عشاءاً صغيراً في مكتبي ربما تود مشاركتي ؟ " الحارس عرَض على لوي، وهو بدا جاداً بحق اللعنه، لوي كان ينظر للحارس بغرابة وبتفاجؤ، فقهقه الحارس بتوتر، " كنت أمزح فحسب .. "

" أنا حقاً ممتن لمساعدتك لي، لكن لا يمكنني البقاء أكثر " لوي تحدث بلطف.

هما دخلا وسار لوي بتململ وتعب إلى أقرب كرسي ليجلس ويضع أغراضه عليه، بينما الحارس ذهب لمكان ما، لوي لم يفكّر حتى قبل أن يقرر الإتصال على سيارة أجره واللتي ستتأخر عليه نصف ساعه على الأقل، لذا هو وببساطه قرر الخروج للمواقف مجدداً.

هو حتى قبل أن يصل لسيارتِه، بدأت مصابيح المكان تُغلق تدريجياً ! ولوي جفل قبل أن ينادي، " لحظه ! أنا لا أزال هنا ! شخص ما هنا ! "

كان ذلك آخر شئ قبل أن يشعر بحركة خلفه ولم يستطع الإلتفات، هناك من إعتدى عليه وقام بكتمه بمنديل، وهو لم يشعر بشئ بعدها ..

-

" أوه .. يا إلهي .. " لوي تآوه وهو يفتح عينيه ببطء قبل أن يشعر بالألم وهو يتدفق لذراعيه، هو فتح عينيه بوسع وبدأ يحاول النهوض بفزع، كانت يداهُ مكبلتان خلف ظهره ! " هي- النجده !- "

" إستيقظت يا صاحب السمو ؟ " صوت مألوف تحدّث، وهو شعر بالإبتسامه المتكلفه في كلامه، لوي إلتفت ونظر برعب ليجد حارس المواقف، " آمل أن الأصفاد ليست محكمة جداً على يديك .. ؟ " هو تساءل قبل أن يساعد لوي المرتبك على النهوض، هو جعد حاجبيه وهو ينظر حوله متماسكاً نفسه.

كان في مكتب الحارس اللذي بدا غرفة مراقبه أيضاً، ذات شاشات وحوائط زجاجيه، المكان كان مزيناً بمصابيح وزينة الكريسماس، وكذلك يوجد شجرة صغيره في الزاويه، أغراضه كانت ملقاه هناك، وفي منتصف الغرفه كان هناك طاولة مزينه بشموع للعشاء، ورائحة اللازانيا والنبيذ الرخيص تملأ المكان ..

الحارس كان يساعد لوي على الجلوس على الكرسي، " لماذا أنا هنا بحق اللعنه ! أخرجني ! ماذا تفعل ؟ " الحارس كان يغلق على قدم لوي بسلسلة تحت الطاوله ويفك الأصفاد من يديه.

" كما تعلم، سنتناول العشاء " جلس الحارس في مكانه أمام لوي اللذي بدأ بالفزع الآن، " لا لا، لا بأس أنا لو أوذيك، فقط لنتحدث ونأكل "

" قلت أخرجني " لوي حاول أن يبقى هادئاً بينما الحارس باشر في أكل طعامه.

" لابد أننا لم نتعرف بشكل لائق، أنا هاري ستايلز " الحارس مد ليصافحه، ولوي بقي ساكناً لكن هاري ضل محدقاً به بجديه، حتى بلع لوي ومد يده.

" أنا لوي توملنسن " هو قال ببطء.

" من الرائع مقابلتك أخيراً، عليك أن تأكل قبل أن يبرد الطعام "

لوي جعد حاجبيه قبل أن يتحدث بتوتر، " ماذا حدث لملابسي ؟ "

" لقد إتسخت لذا بدلتها " هو كان يرتدي بنطالاً ضيقاً وقميصاً أبيض، على الأرجح قميص العمل نفسه، وكان حافي القدمين أيضاً.

الشاب هاري أكمل تناول طعامه بينما لوي يحدق به وهو يرتجف قبل أن يتحدث بعد دقائق، " إسمعني، أنا سأتغاضى عن كل هذا، أنا حقاً لن أخبر أحداً فقط دعني أذهب للمنزل، على الأرجح عائلتي قلقة الآن وسيبدأون بالبحث و- "

" جيد أنك ذكرت هذا " هاري مسح فمه بمنديل، ونهض ليحضر هاتف لوي من جيب بنطاله، " ستتصل على أحد من عائلتك، على الأرجح أختك لقد رأيتها مره هنا، وستخبرهم بكذبه ما، إتفقنا ؟ " لوي غطى وجهه بيديه، لا يعلم ما يفعل لكنه في النهايه إتصل لأنه ليس لديه خيار بينما هاري وقف خلفه.

" مرحباً لوي ! أين أنت ؟ " فتاه هتفت بسرعه.

" أمم، م-مرحباً .. لوتي .. ل-لا أعتقد أنه بإمكاني القدوم اليوم " لوي بدأ بالتعرق والتوتر، هاري كان يضع يديه حول عنقه وعلى كتفيه بحركات بطيئه.

" مامي هل هذا العم لوي ؟ "

" لحظة صغيرتي .. لوي ماذا تعني لا يمكنك القدوم، جميعنا ننتظرك ! "

لوي أغمض عينيه بشده محاولاً كبح دموعه، " أ-أمم أ-أنا- "

" لن يأتي ؟ هاهو يقدم العمل علينا مجدداً، كفاك أنانيه لويس ! " فتاة أخرى تحدثت قبل أن تأخذ والدته الهاتف.

" لوي بُني، ما الخطب ؟ "

هاري كان منتظراً لما سيقوله لوي، كان ممسكاً بعنقه بشكل مخيف.

" إ-إنها الح-حمى أمي .. " هو قال مرتجفاً، وهاري أومأ للكذبه بسعاده.

" أوه يا إلهي، هل تريدني أن آتي ؟ "

" لا ل-لا أمي لا بأس، سأكون بخير، لديّ الأدوية اللازمه "

" حسناً، أتمنى لك الشفاء العاجل، إتصل بي وقت ما أردتني، وداعاً "   
هي أنهت المكالمه بقُبله قبل أن يأخذ هاري الهاتف مجدداً، " هذا كان رائعاً عزيزي " هو همس بلطف بالقرب من وجه لوي اللذي بدأت عيناه تدمعان لكن هاري سارع بمسحها.

" حسناً، وقت الهدايا " هاري ذهب لإحضار هديه من أسفل شجرة الكريسماس ووضعها أمام لوي، بعدها أردف، " أعلم أنك لم تجهز هدية وما شابه لكن لا بأس أتفهم ذلك .. " بعد لحظات من الصمت تحدث مجدداً، " هيا ! ألست فضولياً لتعرف ما فيها ! إفتحها ! "

لوي بتردد مد يده للعبه ورفع الغطاء ببطء ووضعه جانباً، العلبه كانت تحتوي على شريط فديو ولوي جعّد حاجبيه وهو يمسح دموعه.

هاري إبتسم بوسع وبغيض، " الآن أنت فضوليّ ! " هو نهض وأخذ الشريط معه ليضعه في آلة تشغيل أشرطة الفديو، بدا أنه كان مسجلاً من كاميرا مصعد ما، وهو فوراً بدأ بتشغيله.

كان بلا صوت، لكن الفديو أظهر لوي في المصعد ورجل ما يحاول الإعتداء عليه والتحرش به ولوي يقاومه، بعدها إبتعد الرجل وبدا أنه قال شيئاً ما للوي اللذي خرج من المصعد، تاركاً الرجل لوحده.

لوي كان يحاول منع نفسه من البكاء، وفورما إنتهى الفديو هاري إستدار إليه، " حقير صحيح ؟ كثيرون مثله من هذه الفئه، لا يعرفون معنى للإنسانيه " بعدها أكمل وهو يقترب من لوي وينحني له، " آسف على إجبارك على مشاهدة هذا .. " هو تحدث بهدوء بصوت منخفض وهو يلامس خصلات شعر لوي بلطف، " سآخذك في جوله، أريد أن أريك شيئاً "

هو نزل تحت الطاوله ليفك السلسله عن قدم لوي، وبينما هو يفعل ذلك، لوي أنتهز الفرصه ليمد يده ببطء للشوكه الموجوده بجانب صحنه، وينتظر حتى إنتهى هاري من فك سلسلة قدمه قبل أن يغرز الشوكه في كتفه بقوه ويهرع للباب محاولاً فتحه.

هاري صرخ وبدأ يتهآوه من الألم وهو ينهض ويحاول الوصول للشوكة ونزعها، لتبقى هناك بقعة من الدماء أعلى قميصه الأبيض التابع لزيه.

الباب كان مقفلاً، لذا هاري أخذ الأصفاد وأمسك بيدي لوي بقوه وهو يكبله، " لماذا فعلت ذلك لو ؟ هذا مؤلم، لا أستطيع الوثوق بك هكذا .. " هاري تحدث بلطف، وهو لا يزال يتفقد جرحه ويتآوه من الألم، لوي عض شفته عندما سقطت دموعه، " هيا لنخرج من هنا " هاري أخذ معطف زيّه ليضعه على كتفيّ لوي، وأخذ المطرقه وفتح الباب ليخرجا للمواقف لسيارة هاري.

بدأوا بالتجول في المواقف الأرضيه مع لوي الخائف وهاري اللذي يدندن بأغنية ما.

" يا إلهي .. ! " لوي تمتم بخوف وهو يشاهد الرجل أمام السياره، كان مقيداً بكرسي وشريط لاطق على فمه ومتروكاً على الطريق، وهو بدا الرجل من فديو المصعد ..

هاري أمسك بالمطرقه، " الآن عزيزي ستستطيع الإنتقام لنفسك "

" لكني لا أريد ذلك ! " لوي بدأ بالبكاء، " أرجوك لا تؤذيه هاري .. "

" أنت إنسان، وأنا إنسان أيضاً، أنت لديك مشاعر وأنا لدي مشاعر أيضاً ! أنا أهتم لمشاعرك ! هو ليس لديه مشاعر، لم يفكر بعواقب ما فعل لوي ! "

" لقد إعتذر !- "

" أوه نعم إعتذر ! هذا ما يفعلونه ! " قال وهو يخرج من السياره.

" لا هاري أرجوك توقف ! هاري ! " لوي نادى وهو يشد أصفاده، ويحاول الإقتراب من مقبض الباب.

هاري سار ببرود للرجل المفزوع وهو يكفت أكمام قميصه لتظهر ذراعيه المليئه بالأوشام، " لنرى ما لدينا هنا .. ستحصل على ما تستحق حسناً ؟ سأجعلك تكفّر عن خطاياك " الرجل هز رأسه برعب، " بلى، هل ترى السيد هناك فالسيارة ؟ هو لا يبدو سعيداً حقاً بما فعلته ! " لوي كان يبكي بصمت وهو يهز رأسه، ويحاول الإقتراب أكثر من مقبض باب السياره.

هاري كان يرفع المطرقه ليضربه بها قبل أن يصرخ لوي ويقاطعه مجدداً، " هاري أرجوك دعه لا تؤذه ! هو لم يفعلها مجدداً حتى ! أرجوك هاري عد إلى هنا ! "

هاري نظر للوي بعدها أعاد النظر للرجل، قبل أن يستدير ويعود أدراجه للسياره، هو غير رأيه وأستدار للرجل قبل أن يضربه بضربة قوية على جانب رقبته.

" لاااااا هاري توقف ! " لوي بدأ بالبكاء بخوف.

بعد ضربة أخرى نزف الرجل الكثير من الدماء، لذا قرر هاري أنه إنتهى وعاد للسياره للوي اللذي كان يبكي، هو عاد بالسياره إلى الوراء قبل أن يقاطعه لوي، " لا يزال حياً ! لا يمكننا تركه هنا فحسب ! "

" لماذا تدافع عنه ! "

" أنا لا أفعل أنت فقط لم يكن عليك القيام بهذا من أجلي ! " لوي إنفعل.

" أحدنا كان عليه ردعه عند حده ! "

" هذا ليس صحيح- "

" هل أعجبك كيف كان يلمسك هناك في المصعد ؟ هل أردت المزيد ؟ هل أردته أن يقبلك ؟ هل- " هاري توقف للحظه، " أنت أقمت علاقة معه صحيح ؟ "

" لا ! أنا رفضته وهو إعتذر في اليوم التالي ! أقسم لك ! " هو بعدها أردف، " يوجد فرصه لنأخذه معنا ونسعفه هاري ! لن يعلم أحد ! "

" توقف عن لفظ إسمي ! " هاري صرخ ليجفل لوي ويصمت، هو تنهد ولم تكن هناك تعابير محدده على وجهه، قبل أن يقود السياره بسرعه للأمام.

" ماذا تفعل ؟ " لوي سأل بخوف.

هاري إبتسم إبتسامة جانبيه، " آخذه في جوله "

هو توقف أمام الكرسي بالضبط قبل أن يبدأ بقيادة السيارة مجدداً وهو يدفع الرجل بمقدمة السياره، السرعه تزداد، حتى إرتطم بالحائط المقابل ! هو قاد السياره إلى الخلف وأعاد الكره عدة مرات، حتى أن مرآة السياره الأمامية تلطخت بالدماء، بعدها إستطاع لوي أن يصل لمقبض الباب وينزل بسرعه.

" عد إلى هنا لوي ! " هاري نزل من السياره ووقف ينظر إلى لوي اللذي يحاول الركض مترنحاً، " المكان مقفل لن تذهب إلى أي مكان .. " هاري فكر في تنظيف الفوضى اللتي أحدثها، وضع عليها ألواح خشبيه للوقت الحالي.

هو إستدار وتحدث، " لقد قتلته ! "

" إذاً ؟ يمكنني فعلها مجدداً إذا أردتَ .. أو أردتُ أنا ! " هاري تقدم خطوه، " ألا تستطيع أن تفهم لوي ؟ أريد حمايتك ! "

لوي جلس على الأرض وهو يبكي، " أعدني للمنزل، هكذا تحميني ! "

" لا أستطيع، أعلم كم أخواتك لئيمات، ولا أريد أن ينتهي بهم المطاف هكذا " هاري هز كتفيه، وهو يشير لبركة الدماء.

" هل تهددني ؟ " لوي وقف، ينظر لهاري مجعداً حاجبيه.

" أنا أحميك، تعال إلي ولن ترى هذا الجزء مني مجدداً، أعدك " هاري فتح ذراعيه ليسير لوي إليه بتردد حتى إستقر بين أضلعه وبكى حتى لم يشعر بشئ، هو علِم أن هذا المجنون لن يتوقف عن مهما كان يفعله في الوقت الحالي .. لن يتوقف عن حبه.

-

بدون شك هاري أخذ لوي لمنزله، لطافته الغريبه ترعب لوي اللذي لم يظن أنه يوماً سيعتاد على ذلك.

" لوي عليك أن تأكل شيئاً " هاري قال وهو يقدم الطعام للوي، مرت ثلاثة أيام منذ ليلة الكريسماس وهو لا يزال لم يتناول شيئاً، " لوي أنا لا أطلب منك ذلك، أنا آمرك " هو قال بجديه.

" لا أشعر بالجوع " لوي قال وهو يحتضن ركبتيه لصدره فوق الأريكه.

" لقد كنت أتناول الطعام المعلب والآن أنا أنفق المزيد من المال على الطعام الملائم لك .. " هاري هز رأسه وهو يتمتم، قبل أن يضع حساء الدجاج الساخن اللذي يحبه لوي على طاولة القهوه بالقرب منه، قدمه كانت مكبلة للالأريكه لذا هاري أنحنى ليتفقدها، " الآن إذا أردت الهرب ستضطر إلى أخذ أريكتي معك "

عندما إنتهى هاري من تجهيز نفسه للعمل، خرج تاركاً لوي لوحده.

لوي أنتهز الفرصه ليبدأ بتناول الحساء بشراهه حتى أن الحساء كان يلطخ قميصه الأبيض وبنطاله كأنه طفل، لكنه لم يأبه بذلك وفورما إنتهى كان يأمل أن يجد المزيد لكن هذه كانت حصته لهذا اليوم.

هو ألقى نظره على ملابسه ولم يعجبه ما رأى، هو حقاً عليه الإستحمام والقبول بالملابس اللتي عرضها عليه هاري.

بعد ساعات من عدم فعل أي شئ حرفياً، عاد هاري، وكان لوي قد بلل بنطاله على الأريكة لأنه لم يكن باستطاعته الذهاب للحمام.

" أعتذر عن هذا " لوي قال مُحرجاً وهو واقف بجانب الأريكه بينما هاري ينظف.

" لا لا لا لا بأس لوي، لا تقلق لا داعي للإعتذار " هاري تحدّث وهو ينظف بسرعه، ولوي عضّ شفته وهو يغلق قبضتيه بقوه، سرعان ما إنتهى هاري من التنظيف وأخذ لوي ليستحم ويبدل ملابسه، " يا إلهي، لطالما إنتظرت اليوم اللذي سترتدي فيها هذه الملابس، هي مناسبة جداً ! " لوي لم يُجبه وتنهد بعض لحظات.

" هل يمكنني النظر للمرآه ؟ " لوي سأل، وهاري جعد حاجبيه.

" لا مرآه هنا " هو تحدث ببرود بعدها أردف، لماذا تريد إلقاء نظره على أي حال ؟ تبدو رائعاً .. " هاري تحدث بهدوء قبل أن يمسك لوي ويأخذه للأريكه، " يمكنك الجلوس على هذه الجهه، الجهه الأخرى لم تجف بعد " هو كبله مجدداً إلى الأريكه، " أعتذر عن تصرفي هذا، لكن لا يمكنني الوثوق بك، أنا آسف .. "

مر إثنا عشر يوماً تقريباً على هذه الحال، لوي كان يتجنب التحدث لهاري اللذي أصبح يكتفي بالتحديق به بابتسامه لطيفه غريبه، وكان أيضاً ويقضي معظم وقته نائما، في غرفة هاري طبعاً، مكبلاً للسرير، هاري يقضي لياليه فوق الأريكه.

-

" إستيقظ، لماذا تنام طوال الوقت ؟ " هاري نادى بصوت عالي وهو يرتب أغراض المركز التجاري في المطبخ.

لوي أفاق وتنهد بعبوس قبل أن يجلس وهو يحتضن ركبتيه لصدره كالعاده ويحدق في الفراغ.

هاري سار إليه وجلس أمامه على الأرض وأمسك ساق لوي بلطف، " لماذا ؟ هل أنت مريض لويس ؟ "

لوي رفع نظره إليه وتحدث بتردد، " أ-أنا لا يعجبني المكان هنا .. "

هاري أغمض عينيه بغضب وهو يشد قبضته حول ساق لوي، " سبق وتحدّثنا بهذا الشأن !- "

" لا لا لم أقصد إغضابك هكذا ! أنا ك-كنت أقصد .. أ-أنا أشعر بالملل، لا تلفاز هنا .. لا هاتف، لا أحد .. " لوي تحدث وهو ينظر حوله.

هاري تنهد، ولم يقل شيئاً .. كانت شقته صغيره أصلاً ولم تكن لتتسع لتلفاز، بالكاد يوجد مطبخ في الزاويه ومنطقه صغيرة فيها الأريكه وغرفة النوم اللتي يوجد الحمام في داخلها.

" سأعد اللحم المقدد على العشاء اليوم، وقد أحضرت الذره المعلبه أيضاً " هاري نهض للمطبخ، ليبتسم لوي بحزن، " هلّا إنضممت إلي لو ؟ لا يبدو أنك تتحرك كثيراً من هذه الأريكه " هاري إبتسم وهو يعود وينزل لقدم لوي ويفك الأصفاد.

" شكراً .. " لوي تمتم وتبعه للمطبخ، لم يكن عشائهما شيئاً سيأخذ وقتاً وجهداً لكنهما تشاركا إعداده فحسب.

" إذاً لوي .. " هاري تكلم فجأه أثناء تناولهما الطعام ليرفع لوي رأسه له، " ألا تريد أن تعرفني أكثر ؟ أنت لا تطرح أي سؤال عني .. "

" لماذا سأود ذلك ؟ " لوي سأل غير مبالي.

هاري مد يده لخاصة لوي على الطاوله، " أعطني فرصه، أعلم أنك لا تريد ذلك لكن حاول على الأقل الأمر بسيط جداً ! "

" كيف هو بسيط ؟ " لوي رفع حاجباً.

" أنه فقط كما لو أنني أعطيتك ورده " هاري هزّ كتفيه.

" حسناً، وردتك شائكه وقد آلمتني هاري .. " لوي سحب يده لحضنه وزم شفتيه وهو ينظر لطعامه.

هاري بقي محدقاً بلوي اللذي نهض فجأة وتوجه لغرفة النوم، وضل يتجاهل هاري اللذي كان بالكاد يتمالك أعصابه يوماً كاملاً.

-

بعد يومين.

" لوي لقد عدت ! " هاري نادى وهو يخلع معطفه المبلل ويعلقه، كانت تمطر في الخارج، بعدها تمتم، " هو مكبّل للسرير ونائم على أي حال .. " كانت الساعه الواحدة فجراً.

هو وضع الصندوق الكبير اللذي أحضره معه بجانب الأريكه وذهب ليلقي نظرة على لوي، كان مستيقظاً وجالساً على السرير، " أنت متأخر اليوم .. "

" لماذا لستَ نائماً ؟ " هاري فتح الأضواء.

" تراودني الكوابيس .. "

هاري أقترب وفكّ الأصفاد من قدم لوي اللتي كانت مرتبطه بسلسة طويله للسرير، " سأتوقف عن تكبيلك بالأصفاد أثناء وجودي " لوي أومأ، هاري إبتسم بوسع، " تعال سأريك ماذا أحضرت " هو خرج من الغرف ولوي تبعه، وعندما نظر للصندوق اللي كان هاري يقف بجانبه إبتسم بدهشه.

" لقد أحضرت تلفازاً ! " لوي إقترب قليلاً.

" كنت أوفر المال لشراء غسالة ملابس لكن لا بأس بتلفاز صحيح ؟ " هو حرك عنقه.

لوي إقترب أكثر لهاري ووضع يده على ذراعه، " لم يكن عليك فعل هذا "

" لا لا بأس أنه من أجلك، أنت تريد هذا وإلا لن تكون بمزاج جيد .. " هاري تحدّث بسرعه ولوي إبتسم بانكسار وهو يجلس على الأريكه.

" نعم شكراً لك .. "

بعد أن إستطاع هاري تشغيل التلفاز بدأوا مشاهدة فلم ما لأن لا أحد منهم سينام قريباً.

" هاري .. " لوي قطع الصمت وهو لا يزال ينظر للتلفاز.

" نعم لو ؟ " هو إلتفت للوي.

" لماذا أنا ؟ "

هاري تنهد وأجاب بصوت منخفض، " أنت مميز لوي .. "

لوي قهقه بسخريه، " لا حقاً، لماذا ؟ ماذا تريد ؟ أنا حتى لستُ ثرياً ! "، " كنت أفكر بالإنتحار في الآونه الأخيره، لن يكون عليك التعامل معي أو م- "

" إن لم تفكر بشأني هناك عائله عليك أن تفكر بشأنها لوي .. " هو قاطعه ببرود، " هل حطمت قلبك لوي ؟ " صوته أصبح أجش فجأة.

" هو لم يكن لك يوماً لتحطمه .. " لوي أجاب بهدوء، " هل .. ه-هل قلبك مُحطم ؟ "

هاري أومأ عدة مرات، بعدها تحدث وبدا صوته كما لو أنه يمنع نفسه من البكاء، " نعم محطم ويؤلمني .. " لوي عبس.

" هل هو بسببي ؟ .. " هاري لم يجبه، لذا لوي إقترب قليلاً من هاري وأعطاه حضن جانبي غريب ليبادله هاري بلطف، وشهقات صغيره تخرج منه حتى غطّ فالنوم، لوي جعله يستلقي على الأريكه ونهض وهو ينظر إليه، " أعتقد أني سأعطي الأمر محاوله هاري، لكن إن لم ينجح في المرة الأولى لن ينجح أبداً .. " هو همس وذهب للغرفة لينام، آملاً أن الغد سيكون أفضل لكليهما.

في اليوم التالي، وكانت الساعه الثانيه عشر ظهراً.

" هاري إستيقظ، لقد تأخرت عن العمل .. " لوي هزّ هاري وهو يوقظه، ليجلس مفزوعاً بسرعه.

" تباً .. " هو إرتدى ملابس العمل اللتي كانت مُلقاه أعلى الأريكه بسرعه.

" لقد أعددت لك الغداء، أنه على الطاوله هناك " هاري توقف للحظه وهو ينظر للوي بتعجب ثمّ ينظر للطعام، بعدها إبتسم ببطء.

" شكراً لك لوي، وعلى إيقاظي أيضاً .. " هو أخذ الطعام وخرج من الشقه وأقفل الباب ورحل تاركاً لوي بدون أصفاد، هو تنهد وإبتسم.

هو بدأ يفكر كيف أنه وقع بين يديّ خاطف لطيف يريد فعل أي شئ ليسعده، هاري لا يريد غير حب لوي على الأرجح، الحب هو الشئ الوحيد اللذي لم يفكر لوي بتجربته، هو يظن أنه أشبه بالغرق بطريقة ما !

في المساء عاد هاري من العمل وذهب للغرفه ليجد لوي مستلقياً، " هل أنت نائم لوي ؟ " لوي أستدار لينظر إليه، " فكرت أننا سنشاهد فلماً لذا أحضرت بعض الفُشار " هو ذهب لتشغيل التلفاز ولوي جلس بالقرب منه وكانوا يشاهدون بصمت مريح ..

عندما نهض لوي ليذهب لينام هو تحدّث قبل أن يستلقي هاري، " تستطيع مشاركتي السرير اليوم، لا أمانع ذلك .. " بعدها قهقه بتوتر، " بالطبع لا أمانع ذلك، إنه سريرك ! "

هاري إبتسم، " لا بأس إذا لم تكُن تريد ذلك- "

" لا أنا أصر ! " بعدها أردف بسرعه، " أعني .. اللعنه ! .. كما تريد ! "

هاري قهقه، " حسناً أنا قادم "

ذهب لوي للغرفه وأستلقى في مكانه على السرير وهاري تبعه بعد أن أغلق التلفاز، هو إستلقى على الطرف الآخر من السرير ببطء ليخرج صوت صرير، وجهيهما مقابلان لبعض.

بعد خمس دقائق هاري تحدّث بهدوء، " لو ؟ هل يمكنني الإقتراب أكثر ؟ "

" ن-نعم .. " هو أجاب بتردد، وعندما إقترب هاري منه أكثر، تسارعت نبضات قلبه لذا هو تكلّم ليقاطع الشعور، " عيد ميلاد آبريل غداً .. "

" إبنة لوتي ؟ "

" أهمم .. سيصبح عمرها ستة سنين " لوي إبتسم بحزن، وهاري عضّ شفته.

" هل تريد الذهاب ؟ "، لوي رفع نظَره لهاري.

" ماذا تعني ؟ هل أستطيع ؟ " هو جلس بحماس على السرير وهو لا يزال ينظر لهاري.

" أ-أمم .. ربما .. ر-ربما يمكننا فعل شئ حيال هذا .. " هاري هزّ كتفيه.

لوي أومأ بتفهم، لا يريد الضغط على هاري أكثر، " سأكون ممتناً لذلك هاري .. " هو إستلقى مجدداً ووضع يده فوق خاصة هاري قبل أن يبتسم ويسحبها.

-

هاري دخل لشقته وهو مغطى بالثلج ويحمل ملابساً معه، لوي جعد حاجبيه وهو ينظر للساعه، " أنت مبكر اليوم "

" كان علي ذلك، ذهبت لغسل الملابس اللتي إرتديتها في الكريسماس، يجب أن ترتدي شيئاً لائقاً الليله " هاري وضع الملابس على الأريكه، " من الأفضل أن تجهز بسرعه، إنها التاسعه الآن " عينا لوي إتسعت.

" هل حقاً سأذهب ! "

" لا بأس أن تغيب لعدة ساعات ثم تعود .. " هاري عض شفته ولوي أخذ الملابس وذهب بسرعه ليستحم.

عندما إنتهى كان يبحث في الغرفه، " تباً هاري أريد مرآه ! "

هاري كان يقف عند باب الغرفه ويديه في جيبه، " أخبرتك أنه ليس لدي .. " لوي تذمر بصوت منخفض وهو يرتدي حذائيه، " لا أحب رؤية القبح فيني، لذا رميتها كلها "

لوي وقف مستغرباً، " ماذا- "

" المرايا، لا أطيق رؤية ما أنا عليه، لا شكّ أنك تكرهني .. لكنني لا أحب تذكر ذلك .. " هو تقدم للوي.

" أنا لا أكرهك هار- "

" لا داعي لتبرر لوي، أستطيع إستيعاب الأمر الآن .. " هاري قاطعه وهو يضع يديه على كتفيه، بعدها سار للخزانه وأخرج دباً محشواً، " هذه الدميه من ليلة الكريسماس، لا يمكنك الذهاب بدون هديه صحيح ؟ " هو أعطاه الدميه بعدها سمعا صوت سياره في الخارج، " على الأرجح السياره اللتي ستقلك .. " هاري قهقه بتوتر وهو يفتح الباب ولوي إبتسم بحزن.

" شكراً هاري .. "

" لا لا عليك " بعدها أخرج مالاً من جيبه، " خذ هذا، ستحتاجه في الذهاب .. وفي العوده أيضاً .. " هو تحدث بهدوء، " لديك ست ساعات حتى تعود، أي حتى الثالثه فجراً " لوي إبتسم بعدها هاري أردف، " ماذا ستقول لهم ؟ "

" لا أعلم، ستحضرني كذبة ما " ، " أنت لا تريد هذا، لماذا تجعلني أخرج ؟ " لوي مد يده لوجنة هاري، ولوهله هاري شعر أنّه لن يرى لوي مجدداً، لذا أجاب بصدق.

" لأنني أعلم أنك تريد هذا، لأنني أحبك حتى وقلبي محطم .. " هاري همس لكن لوي كان قريباً كفايه ليسمعه.

" لا بأس هاري، القلب المحطم ينمو مجدداً في هذا الكون ليصبح أكبر وأوسع .. " دمعت عين لوي لسبب هو يجهله قبل أن يخرج ويتجه للسيارة اللتي تنتظره.

عندما إنتصف الليل أخرج هاري زجاجة جعه من الثلاجه وإرتمى على الأريكه، " نخب لوي وآبريل .. " هو كان يشعر بالملل القاتل يتسلل للمكان وكأنه إستولى عليه حتى أصبح يعد الساعات والدقائق للساعة الثالثة، " هذا هراء هو لن يعود .. أعني أي مجنون سيعود ؟ " هو تمتم.

أنقضت الساعه الرابعه وهي الآن الخامسه، هاري أخذ زجاجة جعه أخرى وأتجه لسريره ليجلس متمدداً في مكان لوي وهو يضحك على نفسه بسخريه.

" يا إلهي ماذا فعلت .. أنا غبي جداً " هو وضع يديه على وجهه وأكمل، " على الأرجح رجال الشرطه يبحثون عني الآن .. " هو هز رأسه، لكن أفزعه صوت جرس الباب.

هو سار للباب بهدوء وإنتظر دقيقتان حتى سمع صوت الجرس مجدداً، لكنه لم يجب، هو قرر تجاهل الأمر فحسب والعوده للغرفه والتظاهر بالنوم، ربما عندها لن يزعجوه مره أخرى.

وهو فعلاً ذهب لينام وأستيقظ قُبيل الظهر ليذهب للعمل، محاولاً تناسي ما حدث في الأمس أو الأسابيع الماضيه، وفور فتحه للباب شخص ما كان متكئاً عليه فسقط أمامه، لم يكن عليه إمعان النظر ليعلم أنه لوي !

" يا إلهي أيها الأحمق ماذا تفعل هنا ! الجو بارد في الخارج ! " هاري سأل وهو يساعد لوي على النهوض ويدخله ليجلسه على الأريكه، يده وأطرافه كانت متجمد ! أنفه كان أحمراً من البرد.

لوي قهقه بنعاس وتعب، " لقد تأخرت ساعه .. فقط .. فقط لأنهم أصروا على بقائي وعندما عدت كنتَ نائماً .. لذا لم أرد إزعاجك وبقيت عند الباب .. " هو تنهد وابتسم.

هاري جعد حاجبيه بقلق وعض شفته وهو يهزّ رأسه بعدم فهم، " لماذا عدتَ ؟ "

لوي لم يُجب وإقترب من هاري كفايه ليندفع ويطبع قبله بسيطه على شفتيه، وعندما إبتعد قليلاً أجاب، " تستحق بداية جديده هاري، سأجعل قلبك ينمو مجدداً، أعدك "

كان هاري سعيداً جداً حتى كاد يسحق أضلع لوي في عناق طويل.

وهذه كانت البدايه فحسب.

-

**'وعن جريمته اللتي إرتكبها، هو إعترف بها في وصيته وأرفقها بالأدلة أيضاً، ولم يبقى أمر ما فعل سراً للأبد'**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
